Your life is in the hands of a murder
by 3ookWorm
Summary: Aza was a normal high skool girl until her parents were killed by Jason. Aza was 14 when it happened. Now she's 16 and wondering the streets looking 4 help. No matter wher she goes Jason is ther. Nw she meets Michel Myers. Will he save her? OR let her die
1. Chapter 1

Michael

Aza

_Aza's Thought's_

Aza was a normal high school girl until Jason killed her parents. Aza was 14, a freshman, when it happened. Now she's 16 and wondering the streets looking for help. No matter where she goes Jason is there to ruin her happy ending. While she's running for her life by she meets Michel Myers. Will Michel save her? Will he let Jason have his way with her? Or will Michel let her die?

Aza was crying as she ran for her life. She didn't know what was going on, all she remembered was walking in her house only to find Jason covered in her parent's blood. _I was only 14! A freshman. Why did he have to ruin it all! I didn't do anything wrong, so why wont he leave me alone!_

Ever since Aza found her parents' dead she stop going to school and started living in the streets. She was known as the best thief in the world, but Aza didn't want to steal. All she wanted was for her family to come back, for someone to love her, and for someone to kill Jason. As Aza continued to run she remembered when Jason found her in the town she was running in.

FLASHBACK:

Aza again moved to another town because no matter where she goes Jason is right behind her ready to take away any happiness she found. As she continued to walk she noticed she was in the town Michel Myers lived in and that his house wasn't to far away. Suddenly she felt someone looking at her and she quickly ran to the house that raised the murderer as Michel Myers.

When she got to the house she closed to door, locked it, and ran into the first room she found. This happened to be Michel's room. What fun. "I just want everything to stop. I don't want to run anymore. Why won't that fucking bastard leave me alone! I never did anything to him so why? Why is Jason after me? What did I do now?" cried Aza.

What she didn't know was that she wasn't alone in the room, because Michel was in there with her. Aza looked around and when she turned around she cut her self on a piece of glass. "Shit." She whispered under her breath.

Michel on the other hand wanted to know what the fuck she was doing in HIS house and in HIS room. Then he saw her do something he never thought anyone would do. Beg him to kill her. "Please send Michel to kill me. I can't take this anymore. I just want to be with my family again."

Aza started to feel tired but she couldn't go to sleep. _No. I can't go to sleep. Not with Jason on my tail. Just breathe in and out._ All of a sudden she sees Jason in a piece of glass looking inside! Aza holds her breath, puts her hands to her mouth, and prays to god that he doesn't see her.

She didn't know how long he was looking but she started to feel light headed since she hasn't taken a really good breath in what seemed like forever. Just when she thought she was a goner he left, but she didn't breathe until after a couple seconds he left. Right when she took that breath, she got up ready to run, but she fell.

Aza waited to hit the ground but that never came. Instead she felt someone catch her and when she looked up she saw her savior: Michel Myers. But right when her body hit Michel's arm she fainted. Her body was hot, like a fever was coming, plus she hasn't slept in over what like a whole week. Michel looked at the girl he had in his arms right now and was about to kill her when he remembered how she acted when she saw Jason look through the window.

Suddenly Michel was enraged and he didn't know why he felt like he needed to protect the girl in his arms right now. All Michel knew was that this girl was his and no one else's. Only he could kill her and do other things to her. When he looked at her again he saw that she was just a child. She was dressed in a black skirt with suspenders, dark purple, black, and blood red all stars, a black tank top with blood red designs, finger-less gloves, and she looked scared.

Then he's eye's caught the size of her breast and he felt himself get a boner. Michel wanted to touch her when he felt her move. Aza started to feel cold but then she felt some kind of heat so she moved her body to that heat with out knowing that she was asleep though.

Michel lifted her up bridal style and put her on his old bed, covered her, and left. When Aza did wake up she shot up from bed, looked around like a mad women until she realized where she was. Then with out warning she starts to cry. She cries for the pain, the loss and the fear she has to live through everyday. She could never become a 'normal teenager' ever again. Not with Jason on her hands.

"What happened?" That's when she realized Michael Myers caught her from following and he must have put her in this bed. "Michael Myers was in the house with me! I have to get out before Jason comes back." She whispered to her self. As Aza got up she felt her whole body ache in pain. Whenever she walked she would hiss or cursed under her breath. Aza wanted to cry from all of it but she couldn't, she had to get out while she had the chance or at the ever least found somewhere else to stay.

Right when Aza got out of the house she went to work as the 'Master Thief'. She stole a lot of things by the end of the night and went to go sell them to whoever wanted the shit. "Hey! Hey you! You want to by something's? I have to pay my brothers hospital bills and I don't have any money so I'm selling some of my stuff."

She told the couple in front of her. "So will you like to buy some things?" the couple bought some thing but she still had some more to sell if she wanted out of this town. As Aza continued to walk she saw some thugs and asked them if they would like to buy some things, but that didn't work out because now she's running from them.

END OF FLASHBACK

So that's why she's running now, because those fucking bastards want to use her body for there own pleasure. _Shit. My ribs. I can't keep running or the pain with only get worse. _When she got to an ally she took it but since they were men, they were faster and stronger than she was.

They grabbed her and throw her into the wall. Aza hit her head pretty hard so she was dizzy and couldn't do anything to stop them. "Scream for me." One said, "Beg me to stop." Said another. But Aza did nothing they wanted. She didn't even cry, because she knew no one would listen to a 'Master Thief' and believe her.

So she took what was coming to her but just then Michael came back killed everyone that wanted to hurt her. When Aza looked up she saw Michael and fainted not from fear but from lack of sleep.

Michel picked her up bridal style and took her somewhere, where no one would even bother to look. His house. Well under his house anyways. He found out that there is a hidden tunnel there that leads to the cemetery.

No one would bother to look there. When Michel looked down at Aza he saw that she was crying. But never cried when she was awake. Suddenly she mumbled, "Don't hurt me. Jason stop." Rage filled Michael at the moment that when he got to his hide out he quickly put her down and went out to kill some one.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael

Aza

_Aza's thoughts_

Last Time:

No one would bother to look there. When Michael looked down at Aza he saw that she was crying. But never cried when she was awake. Suddenly she mumbled, "Don't hurt me. Jason stop." Rage filled Michael at the moment that when he got to his hide out he quickly put her down and went out to kill some one.

Now:

As he killed his 10th victim, he kept wondering why someone would do this to a little girl. He also noticed that the clothes she had on weren't right. They were too small on her and showed way too much.

So on his way home he stole some clothes he thought she would like. When he got to his hide out he saw she wasn't there!

He should've been mad but he wasn't. He knew something like this would happen. I mean come on the girl has been through hell and back.

So Michael went looking for the girl that was always on his mind. Thank god it was close to Halloween because no one really said anything but "Cool costume man".

As he continued to walk he heard a scream and then he saw Aza run out of an alley covered in blood! Aza didn't stop when she ran past him, just continued to run like the devil was hot on her trail. And really he was. Jason is back and chasing her.

Michael seen him chasing her and when he heard her scream a second time he ran toward them. He grabbed Jason by the neck and threw him.

Aza had so much fear you could taste it and she was so tense you could cut it with a knife. When Michael was done beating Jason to a bloody pulp he went and grabbed Aza.

Of course she wouldn't let him touch her because she would fight him back. It got to the point where Michael just slapped her and grabbed her. A hit and run.

Literally. As he ran to the hide out he kept wondering if he would have to do that every time this happened… God he hoped not. He didn't want to kill her he just wanted to help her.

Then again who could blame her? When they got back to his hide out she had woke up and looked at him with a fearful look. Waiting for him to hit her or something, but when he didn't she looked at him funny. Slowly Aza walked towards him and with a shaking hand touched his masked face.

Aza got more courage, so she walked closer until she was right in front of him. Michael walked away making Aza under what he was doing. He dropped all the clothes he stole right in front of her making her realize she had out grown her clothes.

"Thank you" whispered Aza and then Michael realized she had sweetest voice ever. Everything about her was innocent. She was the word itself. While he was the total opposite.

"Is there um anyway I can take a shower? God only knows how bad I need one." Michael motioned her to gather some clothes and to follow him and she did.

He could tell she was still afraid but she still followed. Also he realized she was so small compared to him. She reminded him of a child-hood friend he had.

She was so small and so innocent that she was the only one who could calm him down when he was so angry. Michael loved that girl.

Loved her with all his heart. He even remembered her telling him that she would someday give him her virginity.

That freaked him out. But he was also happy cause he couldn't stand the thought of some other guys having their way with her.

When they got to the house Michael grabbed Aza by the waist making her drop her clothes, she was about to scream when she saw the family in the house leave. She understood he was trying to make sure they didn't get caught.

Aza also realized that she was so close to a man and he had one of his hands covering her mouth and the other was around her waist. Aza started to feel wet down there and she didn't know what was happening.

Michael noticed her fidgeting and realized she was getting turned on! He left go of her mouth and saw her biting her lip. Oh man was that cute. He left go of her completely and heard her moan when he did.

Oh yea this girl was innocent. Aza turned around to look at him but she couldn't see his expression. He had on that stupid mask.

Her face was red. She couldn't help but blush. She turned the other way in search of her clothes, she found them but when she bent down to get them she could feel his eyes looking at her.

"Um can we go in now? I could really use that shower."

Michael grabbed her hand and led her inside. He walked up the stairs showing her where everything was. Then the bathroom. He could see she was so excited to take a shower.

"Thank you. I'll be right out."

Aza turned on the water, took off her clothes, and jumped in.

"Mmmm this feels so good" she whispered. After like who knows how long she was in there she finally got out and she smelled good and felt so clean. That's when she looked at the clothes Michael brought her. They were a little big on her but it's better than wearing clothes that barely fit

**A/N: TO ALL MY READERS.!.**

** I was reading this story over nd I realized chapter 2 was really chapter three! For that I am truly sorry…On another note, I haven't been able to get to a computer hence I have no internet (that seems to be the most favored excuse ppl use on here) but I am working on writing nd hopefully finish at least some stories of mine. Again I am truly sorry for the delay! Please for give me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Michael

_**Michael's inner child**_

Aza

_Aza's Thoughts_

Last Time:

He could see she was so excited to take a shower. "Thank you. I'll be right out." Aza turned on the water, took off her clothes, and jumped in. "Mmmm this feels so good" she whispered. After like who knows how long she was in there she finally got out and she smelled good and felt so clean. That's when she looked at the clothes Michael brought her. They were a little big on her but it's better than wearing clothes that barely fit.

Now:

Aza walked out the bathroom while she had a towel drying her hair and walked into a body! She got scared cause she thought she hit Jason. But when she looked up and realized it was Michael not Jason so she calmed down some.

"Um the pants didn't fit so I just put on the shirt. And I put on the new bra and panties you got me. Thank you they fit perfectly."

Michael looked at he and noticed she was right! She was only wearing the shirt! He groaned when the shirt fell sum and he could see the new bra he got her. He looked her up and down noticed the water running down her body still. Aza yawned and she started to feel sleepy.

_I took a shower and now I feel refreshed and I could sleep. Wait what about Michael? Isn't he going to take a shower as well?_

"Hey Michael aren't you going to take a shower as well" asked Aza.

Michael looked at her and shrugged his shoulders telling her he didn't know.

"Come on. I can take another shower with you if you want. I can even help you clean your back if you want."

Michael was shocked. Aza grabbed his hand and lead him to the shower, turned on the water and, set it to where he might like it.

Michael knew if he got in that shower with her, he was going to hurt her, and something inside of him didn't want that to happen. She reminded him so much of Daday.

His childhood friend. He took her hand away and pushed her out of the bathroom. Aza didn't know what was happening and when she found her self outside the bathroom, she realized he wanted to shower alone.

"Um Michael I'm going to find you some clothes. So you don't have to wear that thing all day" whispered Aza.

When he heard her leave he got undressed and jumped into the shower. Right when he got out, and had the towel rapped around his waist; Aza walked in!

"I didn't know what size you were so I to-." she froze mid-sentence when she suddenly realized what she had done. "I'm so SORRY!"

She shouted as she dropped the clothes and left the bathroom. Michael was shocked he didn't move. But then he heard her start to cry and noticed she thought it was her fault.

_**It wasn't her fault. We have to let her know that**__. _So he got dressed in, ironically, another jumpsuit. Michael walked out the washroom only to find her gone! She wasn't anywhere to be seen! He searched the entire house and couldn't find her.

Then he heard the worst. He heard her scream for help! He looked out the window and saw her in Jason's arms! Rage filled him when he saw her teary face looking straight at him, begging for help.

Michael ran out the house and followed Jason to his hideout. He saw Jason throw her into a wall and was about to kick her when a voice yelled 'STOP!' everyone even Michael looked towards the voice.

"Da-daddy? DADDY!" yelled Aza as she ran to her fathers' arms.

"I've missed you so much daddy. I thought you-" suddenly she realized her family was murdered! There was no way he could still be alive. "How can this be? I saw you die. I was there."

The man she called father walked up to her and replied, "You're mistaken. I never died. I was always alive."

Aza didn't know what was happening but she didn't like it at all. She started to back away slowly but Jason stopped her from going any further.

"Why are you doing this? I know what I saw. And I saw you getting butchered!"

The man known as her 'Father' walked to her and smiled. "Hm aren't you smart. Of course I'm not your father, but Aza you really don't remember me? Not even a little?"

She looked at the man in disbelieve. There was no way this man was Raray!

"Raray? There's no way. You aren't supposed to be out!"

Raray grabbed her neck and threw her to a wall. She hit the wall really hard. When she looked up she saw stars, but then she felted a hand around her throat and lift her into the air.

"You know you are always on my mind. I couldn't wait to get out so I could feel this wonderful body. Just thinking about you makes me hard.," hissed Raray.

Aza felt his hand start to travel south and she got scared!

"MICHAEL" she screamed, "Help me!" Aza felt his hand touch her most sensitive area and she wanted to die!

_He's touching me there! Oh god someone make him stop. Michael help me. I'm scared. Please I need you. _"Who the hell is Michael?" shouted Raray,

"Is he your boyfriend? I'll kill him." He slammed her into the wall and just before she blacked out she saw Michael coming to her rescue!


	4. Chapter 4

Michael

Michael's inner child

Aza

Aza's Thoughts

Last Time:

_He's touching me there! Oh god someone make him stop. Michael help me. I'm scared. Please I need you. _"Who the hell is Michael?" shouted Raray, "Is he your boyfriend? I'll kill him." He slammed her into the wall and just before she blacked out she saw Michael coming to her rescue!

Now:

As Aza lost conscience Michael grabbed Raray and threw him into a metal beam. Then he grabbed Jason and they start throwing down. Punch here. Stab there. Bodies being thrown. From the corner of his eye, Michael seen Aza start to move just a little, and he also saw Raray moving towards her! _**We have to stop him! He hurt her! Something must have happened to make her fear him. We can't let him get his hands on her! **_He didn't need his inner child to tell him that. He'd seen the fear clear as day in her eyes.

Finally Michael had enough so he grabbed Jason and stabbed him in his chest. Michael took out his knife and tossed Jason across the room, then he made his way towards Aza. Just as she woke up she seen Michael grabbed Raray before he could touch her, and she was glad Michael came to her rescue.

When Aza tried to move she found that everything hurt her, plus she felt so dirty. She let out a whimper as she held her head and closed her legs. "Michael." She whispered. Oh god she just wanted to leave. She wanted to take another shower so bad. To get this dirty feeling off of her already, but Michael was fight Raray. Suddenly she saw Raray getting ready to use an old trick of his! He was going to trick Michael in thinking he won the fight!

"Michael it's a trick! Get away! Hurry!" Shouted Aza and luckily she did. Right when she shouted is right when Raray tried to trick Michael. But thanks to that heads up it didn't work. He stops Raray right in his track and threw him into the metal beam so hard blood started dripping.

Aza just watched as the blood started to fall and suddenly she started to remember something she had long forgotten about Raray. What he did to her. She started to cry and was shaking as she covered her ears. Michael looked at her and just grabbed her into a hug! Him. Michael Myers was hugging someone!

He knew just from looking at her, she needed to get out of there. So he ran out at top speed to their hide out. Michael didn't know if Jason was following them or if anyone was following them, so he took a different way.

By the time he got to the hideout Aza cried her self to sleep. _**She looks so peaceful doesn't she? I wonder what that man did to her, to make her so fearful of him. Hmm. Maybe we should ask her when she gets up. How does that sound? **_Before anything could be replied Aza woke up screaming 'Don't hurt me!'.

She looked around and when her eyes landed on Michael she ran into his arms crying her heart out. Begging him not to let Raray hurt her again. Never let him get close to her. Hell Michael didn't know what to do. Here he was, a freaking killer, hugging this little girl! He should be stabbing her with his knife over and over just watching her blood drip on to the floor, for crying out loud!

But he couldn't. There was something about this girl in his arms that reminded him so much of Daday that he just had to protect her. When she pulled back, even though his mask was on, she saw the magic question in his eye: What happened? So she led him to the bed and sat him down.

"When I was younger, I didn't know anything about sex or anything that evolved around it," she sighed and continued, "well that is until I met Raray. He's older then me by a couple years, and when I met him I was only six. Meaning he had to have been eight."

"We become really close friends until THAT night. Until the night he tried to." Aza suddenly started crying that she couldn't finish but she didn't need to for Michael to understand what was done. By this point he was fucking pissed! No wonder that man scared her so much. He molested her when she was only 6-years-old!

"My mom called the police, but when they got there it was scary. Raray was covered in so much blood. He killed everyone that lived in the building. I was the only one left alive. Only so he could have his way with me. Finally the police got there and stopped him from doing anything, like raping me, they sent him to a mental house."

Michael could tell this was so had on her to tell by the way she kept shaking. But then his world came crashing down when she said Dadays name!

"He told my mother, 'Just watch Daday. Your daughter is going to be mine. One way or another she will be mine.' My mom knew what he meant and she feared for my life. What ever Raray wants, Raray get. Point blank."


	5. Daday

"Talk"Thought

Okay so I'm making this chapter all about Daday. This will help clear a few things up about her okay.

Daday didn't like moving to new places or meeting new people because she always got made fun of. All because she didn't talk loud enough, she was to weak, or as most people would always tell her, 'You're to innocent'. Don't get me wrong, she knew all about kissing and sex, but she didn't know how to do any of it.

_I don't want to be here. It's just going to be the same, no matter what it's going to be the same, _thought Daday. She looked at her parents who looked so happy to move that she didn't say anything. She didn't want to ruin their joy. She just couldn't.

Just then they arrived in Haddonfield, and Daday wanted to hide. They pulled into their new home, which happened to be next door to a little boy. The little boy just looked as the car pulled up next door to him, and then he saw her. He saw Daday. When Daday got out of the car she as the boy.

There was something about that said boy that made her want to be friends with him. But then that was all ruined when someone from her past came back. It was stupid Scott. "Hey baby!" Daday started to shake. This was the same boy that picked on her, that hit her when she didn't give him her food. That called her names because she wouldn't defend herself.

"Go away Scott," said Daday, "I don't want you here." By now she wished her parents didn't leave her alone. They just had to go to the stupid store to get some stupid broom.

"Can't do that" replied Scott. "Why not? Just leave. Get off of my property." To her horror that just pissed him off and that wasn't good at all! Before she could even move or defend her self, he pushed her! When she fell, she landed on a piece of glass. Daday gasped in pain and tears just came out.

"Ha. You're still the same pathetic little girl you always were. Nothing is going to change that Daday. Nothing." Just as he was about to kick her, the boy from early stopped him!

"Don't touch her," growled the boy, "Or else it isn't going to be pretty." The look in the boys' eyes told Scott he wasn't playing.

"Hmm I'll see you later Daday". When she tried to move the piece of glass just went deeper into her thigh, so she whimpered in pain. That's when the boy walked toward her. Daday didn't know if he was going to hurt her as well so when he reached out his hand she flinched.

"I won't hurt you. I just want to help get that glass out of our leg." When he reached for her again, she let him lift her bridal style. "Michael."

"What?" Daday asked

"My name is Michael. Michael Myers."

"My name is Daday." Michael looked as he held her in his arms and it just felt so right. She looked so small compared to him, and honestly, he liked having her in his arms. Even if he just met her, he liked her already.

Daday liked being in his arms. She felt so safe, felt like there was nothing in this world that could ever hurt her. Michael walked up the stairs and into her house. _Man mom and dad work fast. _Everything was already in the house! But Michael didn't stop, he continued to walk up the stairs to her bedroom!

"Michael why are we in my bedroom?" Daday didn't like this at all and Michael knew it so he walked out and came back with the first aid kit. That's when she realized what he as going to do. He was going to take the glass out in her room!

They both were nervous as hell because Michael had to lift her skirt up so he could see how far the glass went and how deep it went. Daday was nervous cause of that and cause of the blood that was coming out.

"You don't like the sight of blood do you," asked Michael. Daday could only giggle and reply, "Is it that noticeable?" "Just a little. I have to pull the glass out fast or it's going to hurt real badly. Okay?"

She could only nod her head and she placed her hands on his shoulders to support her. When he pulled the glass out, she became so dizzy she fell back on her bed gasping for air. "It wasn't to deep so nothing major is damage. You're going to have a scar but other that you're going to be fine."

Daday tried to sit up but when she did, she felt his hand right between your legs! Oh man did she flip out! "Stop! Don't touch me there," screamed Daday as she, literally, ran across her room. "I need to stop the bleeding. I'm not going to touch you anywhere else but your wound. Please Daday if I don't patch you up, you might bleed to death. I'm not trying to scare you but its true. Please."

He didn't need or wait for her answer. She already lost too much blood and fainted before his very eyes. He lifted her bridal style, placed her on the bed and started cleaning and tending to her wounds.

Later that night when Daday woke up, Michael was nowhere to be seen and frankly she missed him already. She wiped her eyes and from the corner she seen a little note. It was from Michael! 'Like I promised I didn't go anywhere else. Your wound is going to hurt and its still healing, so you shouldn't move around so much. Also I left some medicine so you can clean it yourself.'

She didn't know why but she suddenly felt really sad without him around. She didn't feel safe anymore. Just as she turned around she saw another note. 'P.S. look in your closet.'


	6. Daday Cont

Talk

_Thought_

Last time:

She didn't know why but she suddenly felt really sad without him around. She didn't feel safe anymore. Just as she turned around she saw another note. 'P.S. look in your closet.'

Now:

Before she could even go to her closet her parents called her down for dinner. What joy? Not really. There could never be a normal family dinner. Nope. Her parents usually started fighting and it's usually because she wouldn't call her Step Dad 'Daddy'. Again what joy?

Thankfully her parents were too busy getting everything ready so they didn't notice that she was limping. But right on cue they started fighting. About what she didn't know? They spoke in a hush voice.

They really didn't want her to hear them this time, but then she heard her mom shout, "If you're going to fucking argue then get the fuck out of my house!"

As dinner went on Daday noticed it was just too quiet. Her step father wasn't throwing a bitch fit because her mom told him to shut up. She didn't know if she should ask but then her curiosity got the better go her and she asked.

"Mommy is something wrong?"

"What do you mean baby?"

"Cause James isn't doing his regular thing of asking me to call him dad and the fight that goes along with it," explained Daday, "plus when you told him to shut up he didn't fight back."

Her mom knew she couldn't hide it anymore. Daday had a right to know what was going on. So Haven took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders, and told Daday what was wrong.

"There's no easy way to say this baby but," her mom had to take a pause knowing full well there were tears in her eyes, "it's about your father."

At that point tears started to form in Dadays eyes. How could something be wrong with her dad! Her dad was invincible. Nothing could touch him. He was her HERO!

"What's wrong with daddy?"

"I don't know how to tell you this Daday but—" her mom couldn't even finish her sentence cause Daday shouted, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PAPI!"

"If you're not going to tell her then I will Haven." Stated James

"No! Don't you dare James," cried Haven, "I'm going to tell her just give me a minute."

"What are you guys talking about? What's wrong with my daddy!"

"Sorry to say this kiddo but your dad is dead."

Dadays entire world just seemed to stop and crash all around her. The tears just started to fall and she whispered, "Dead? You're wrong. Daddy can't be dead."

That's when Haven rushed to her and squeezed her in her arms saying, "I'm so sorry baby but daddies dead. That's why we moved here. So you could be closer to your father."

Suddenly everything made so much sense. The sudden urge to move, telling her she's going to love the new town, and that there's a surprise waiting for her. It was her father all along. She was going to be closer to daddy and now she can't even tell him she loves him.

_Why did you die daddy? Couldn't you see that I still need you daddy? Please come back daddy. _

"How long have you known?"

"While we were still on the road. I got a phone call from the police and they said you father was dead."

Daday pushed her mom and ran out the house. She didn't want to be bothered by anyone. She just wanted to be left alone.

"DADAY! DADAY COME BACK!"

But Daday just ran not caring where she went. She ended up in the woods crying her heart out. Begging and pleading for her dad to come back. Since she was so out of it she didn't notice she was being followed or that the person was right in front of her until said person spoke.

"Daday why did you run away?"

Hearing this person speak she looked up and ran into their arms crying her heart out.

"Michael he's dead. My daddy is dead! Why! Why did daddy have to die? I didn't get to see him or tell him that I love him or that I'm being a good girl and behaving in school and at home."

Michael didn't know how he should respond to that so he just held her while she cried, since that's all he could do. He didn't know how long they been there but Daday had cried herself to sleep so he figured it'd be a good time to start heading back.

Lifting her up bridal style, he walked all the way to her house. Thank god he knew this damn town like the back of his hand or finding his way back to her house would've been a hell of a mission. When he got to her house he saw the cops in front asking her mom some questions.

Haven seen Daday in his boys arms and screamed her daughter's name while running towards them.

"What happened to my baby!"

"She cried herself to sleep." That statement alone told Haven what was wrong.

"Thank you for bring her back to me sweetie."

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I'm finally updating my stories (:: Hope you guys like it. And please R&R (::


End file.
